Desastre en la Mansion Phantomhive
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Que pasaría si el Conde Ciel Phantomhive le diera dos semanas de vacaciones a su mayordomo, sin saber que habrá varias sorpresas entre ellas… ¿se tomara Sebastian sus vacaciones? ¿Qué hacen Tía Frances y Lizzie en la mansión Phantomhive y que es lo que planea la abuela?, pasen y dejen review Contiene: Drama, Comedia, One Shote, Capitulo único, leve OOC, Yaoi, embarazo masculino..


Desastre en la Mansión Phantomhive

¡Hola! Como están aquí con otra de mis ocurrencias aquí vamos

Vampire: bueno aquí esta

Dark: si una idea nueva

Wind y Rogue: de que trata

Vampire: de Kuroshitsuji

Que pasaría si el Conde Ciel Phantomhive le diera dos semanas de vacaciones a su mayordomo, sin saber que habrá varias sorpresas entre ellas… ¿se tomara Sebastian sus vacaciones? ¿Qué hacen Tía Frances y Lizzie en la mansión Phantomhive y que es lo que planea la abuela?, pasen y dejen reviews

Contiene: Drama, Comedia, One Shote, Capitulo único, leve OOC, Yaoi, embarazo masculino, etc.

Pareja: Sebastian x Ciel

Dark: Kuroshitsuji no nos pertenece es de su autora Yana Toboso, hacemos mancuerna la aurora hirano 23 y su servidora. El fic si es nuestro, aclaraciones al final.

Al fic

Ese amo espera

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la mansión Phantomhive, el conde dormía plácidamente en su cuarto, hasta que cierto demonio de mayordomo entro

-Buenos días amo Ciel, es hora de que despierte.- El mayordomo alto, pelo negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca (muy guapo xD) recorría las cortinas de la habitación donde dormía el famoso conde Ciel Phantomhive.

El Conde que no quería despertarse ese día hizo un reproche y se tapó con las sábanas para que no le de la luz del sol, en voz baja dijo.-maldito demonio.-sin quitarse las sábanas.

-Amo si se empeña en seguir durmiendo no me dejara alternativa que usar la fuerza.- el joven mayordomo se acerco al oído de su amo soplándole haciendo que el pequeño se estremeciera.

En ese instante el Conde se levantó y le dijo.-antes no me pegas tus gérmenes, kisama.-decía con reproche.-y cuáles son los deberes para ahora.-decía como si realmente quisiera hacerlos.

-Bien ahora que está despierto es tiempo de vestirse.- Sebastián acerco la vestimenta predestinada para ese día, y como cada mañana ayudo a su amo a vestirse. -Hoy tiene visita de (no se los nombres de los nobles u.u) así que debe de estar presentable.- le decía mientras terminaba de amarrar la corbata.

El Conde dice.-y para eso tanto alboroto ni que fuera algo importante o es que acaso lo es.-decía con fastidio.

-Toda visita es importante amo, dígame que le apetece para el desayuno.- el mayordomo le otorgo su mano para que su amo bajara de la cama.

-Bizcochos.-decía con simpleza.

-Entonces eso será.- el mayor hizo una reverencia, dio la vuelta con dirección a la cocina, ahí el era el único que podía preparar algo decente y que fuera comestible

Los demás estaban ahí, Maylene, Finian y Bardroy quien al parecer quería hacer algo que fuera comestible, según él pan de centeno.

-Hoy el amo quiere biscochos.- les dijo amablemente mientras sacaba lo necesario para preparar los mencionados. -Sebastián puedo prepararlos yo.- dijo orgulloso Bardoy. El mayordomo le sonrió de forma amable. -Lo sé, pero hoy tengo ganas de cocinar.- fue una forma amable de decirle que no.

Mientras tanto el conde estaba en su cuarto esperando a que el mayordomo le trajera su desayuno.-cuanto más tardará ese demonio sabe que entré más rápido coma, más rápido tendré una excusa para no tener que lidiar con gente ahora.-decía con algo de enfado.

-Amor el desayuno está listo.- Sebastián entro al despacho del joven Phantomhive, coloco la bandeja de plata en la mesa que tenia designada para el desayuno, comida, merienda o cena. Al conde le gustaba comer en su despacho después de todo.

-Te tardaste, ¿Qué estabas haciendo?, si se puede saber.-decía con cierto interés el Conde.

-Solo poniéndole amor al desayuno.-sonrió con simpleza el mayordomo.

-¿Los demonios pueden amar?

-Solo si se nos antoja.- el ojirrojo se relamió los labios ante la mirada extrañada del joven Ciel.

El conde no sabía que decir, sentía no sabía si temor o curiosidad.-si sólo se interesan en el alma de uno.-decía Ciel mirando a Sebastián

-Quizá.- le respondió. -con su permiso amo debo de preparar la comida para las visitas.- se excuso, hizo una reverencia antes de ir saliendo de la habitación dejando al joven Ciel con dudas a causa de su respuesta.

-Maldito/kisama demonio/akuma, como se atreve.-decía mientras veía que papeles debía arreglar.

Mientras que los demás estaban haciendo sus deberes, Maylene estaba limpiando las escalinatas, Finian arreglaba el jardín y Tanaka estaba lo que hacía estar tranquilo.

Sebastián se paso la tarde limpiando la mansión de lo que se supone habían ya limpiado Finni, Maylene y Tanaka, se pasaba del recibidor a la estancia, de la estancia al jardín, del jardín a la sala, y de la sala a la cocina. Ahí estaba Bardoy jugando con una barra de lo que parecía dinamita, Sebastián le sonrió amable y el hombre le abrió paso al mayordomo.

En eso se escucho el ruido de lo que parecía una carreta. Ahí estaban dos personas, pero no se apreciaban quienes eran.

En cuanto llego a la entrada, del carruaje bajaron dos personas, una mujer de cabello castaño largo, piel apiñonada, a su lado caminaba un hombre gordo de facciones desagradables a la vista, ambos grandes empresarios Himiko Asuara y Ludwig Von Halle.

Los sirvientes de la casa terminaron de hacer sus deberes para atender a los recién llegados, fueron a la entrada para darles la bienvenida.

Con una reverencia dijeron.- ¡Bienvenidos a la Mansión Phantomhive!

-Vaya, pero que casa tan sucia.- dijo la mujer recién llegada. Había tocado con sus guantes blancos uno de los jarrones que adornaban la mansión, aunque estaba todo más que pulcro la mujer quería sentirse superior. -Es un asco.- secundo el hombre. -bien dicen que un niño no debería de vivir solo.- se burlo el asqueroso hombre.

Entonces Maylene va con Sebastián y le comenta que la visita ya llego y que son de la compañía Von Halle

Y que eran industrias que manejaban ropa de ceda fina con algodón fresco, y que era para ropa de verano.

Y que tenían una audiencia con el Conde Ciel Phantomhive.

-Está bien Maylene, yo me encargo a partir de ahora.- Sebastián ingreso a la estancia donde se encontraban los visitantes. - sean tan amables de seguirme. -les hablo amable, les indico el camino con una reverencia simple señalando en dirección al despacho de Ciel.

Los visitantes siguieron a Sebastián hasta donde se encontraba el Conde quien los esperaba con impaciencia en su despacho.

-Amo, Madame Himiko y Messier Ludwig.- hizo la presentación habitual antes de dejar entrar a los mencionados ante la presencia de su amo.

El conde dejo sus papeles para poder ver a sus invitados, claras eran sus intenciones, pero no quería ser tan evidente en sus acciones y dijo. -tomen asiento caballeros.-decía mostrando los dos asientos

-Y bien ¿Qué los trae por aquí? .- preguntaba con interés el Conde.

-conde, creo que es evidente nuestra visita.- dijo la mujer.- queremos ofrecerle ser parte de nuestro emporio de ropa, su capital será de suma importancia. Piense en su futuro, usted es aun un niño.- la mujer hablaba egocéntrica y burlista, cosa que no paso por alto el joven Ciel.

El ojiazul no iba a permitir, que se le tratará como aún niño cualquiera, porque no lo era, no por nada era el Perro Guardián de la Reina, y dijo.-Madame si me lo permite, en cuanto a vestir aquí es algo que debe distinguir con suma delicadeza y más si se trata de que las personas sean vistas con cierta distinción y clase, y si la compañía Phantom, es muy respetada y reconocida, no es así Sebastián.

-Así es amo.-contesto el sirviente.

-lo que quiere decir mi amo, es que su empresa le dará mala imagen a la gran compañía Phantom, el solo mirar la calidad de las prendas que portan es suficiente para saber que es una mala inversión.- Sebastián dijo todo eso sin dejar de sonreír, era parte de sí. El rostro de los visitantes era indescriptible, les habían insultado en sus propias narices de la forma más educada nunca antes vista por ellos.

-Por lo que veo el caballero no hablara o si, después de todo que es lo que tiene que decir de su compañía, no por nada lleva su nombre o me equivoco Sr. Ludwig Von Halle.-decía con una de esas sonrisas que pocas veces daba, esas con cierto grado de autoridad.

La pareja salió de la mansión llenos de furia, como se atrevía un mocoso a burlarse de ellos.

Dentro de la residencia Phantomhive Ciel se reía para sus adentros al imaginar a ese par suplicando por su ayuda cuando sus planes se vinieran abajo.-Amo me retiro debo continuar con la labores.-hizo una reverencia antes de salir del despacho.

El Conde respondió.-está bien.-veía retirarse y en voz baja dijo.-con que no traiga gatos a la mansión.-decía a la vez que pensaba en los papeles que debía revisar

El mayordomo logró oír algo de lo que había dicho su bocchan y dijo

-¿Gatos?- Sebastián alcanzo a escuchar a su amo, sus ojos brillaron con emoción. -Tan hermosas criaturas, iré a por uno.- salió de la mansión.

El Conde estornudo ya que por alguna razón intuyó que su mayordomo traería a esas bolas pelos a la mansión y dijo.- ¡SEBASTIAN, VEN AQUI, ES UNA ORDEN!-DECÍA a todo pulmón

-Si mi amo.- el mayordomo regreso a la habitación que recién había abandonado. -Amo el jardín aun no está terminado, ni la cena, ni la limpieza ni... fue interrumpido por su amo.

El Conde dijo.- ¿no estarás pensando en traer a algún gato verdad? -pregunto.-o si baka?

-Ni lo intentes, sabes que soy alérgico a ellos, por cierto he decidido en darte dos semanas de vacaciones

-Pero amo, ellos son hermosos.- intento persuadir. -¿Vacaciones ha dicho?- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, el no tomaba vacaciones, o era un empleado como Maylene o Finy, el era el único que podía hacerse cargo de la enorme mansión Phantomhive. -Amo sin mí la mansión será destruida.- dijo calmadamente.

-Te las tomaras, es una orden, los demás por una vez en su vida deberían hacer bien las cosas, es todo, puedes retirarte.-decía sin más repasando los papeles para ver sino paso algo por alto

-Pero... amo.- dio un paso adelante acercándose a Ciel.

-No necesito vacaciones.- se acerco mas al joven amo de la casa Phantomhive.

-No lo hagas más difícil Sebastián, no porque eres un Akuma, no significa que no quieras darte dos semanas para tomar vacaciones.-decía el perro guardián de la Reina

Sebastián dio un par de pasos hacia atrás de forma dramática, no quería irse, pero órdenes eran órdenes. -Como ordene amo.- hizo una reverencia antes de salir del despacho

Sakura Hirano Kinomoto

Sebastián llego a su habitación en la mansión, saco una maleta en la que empaco un par de cosas no muchas, al terminar se dirigió al despacho donde aun se encontraba el joven Ciel. -Amo ya estoy listo para irme.- se acerco a su amo.

El Conde veía aun sus papeles y solo dijo.-si está bien.-haciendo un ademán de que se retirara del despacho

El pelinegro ya estaba al lado de su amo, tomo la mano del joven Ciel, para llamar su atención, la vista del ojiazul se poso sobre los profundos ojos de Sebastián, se perdió un par de segundos en esos hermosos destellos, cuando se percato de lo que pasaba Sebastián ya estaba a escasos centímetros de los labios de su amo. -Esto es para usted amo.- dijo el mayor antes de fundir sus labios con los de su dueño, fue un beso pequeño y casi imperceptible.

Y en voz baja dijo.-ojala y no se le ocurra volver tan pronto a ese kisama

-No se preocupe por mi amo, regresare por el encargo que le deje.- menciono el pelinegro antes de perderse por la puerta del despacho.

El conde sintió algo pero no supo que era y dijo.-creo que estoy imaginándome cosas, bueno con ese baka nunca se sabe.-decía dejando ya en orden los papeles sobre el escritorio.

El día transcurrió "normal" la cocina estaba a punto de explotar, todo el jardín estaba completamente deshecho, la limpieza y orden de la casa era un caos, los sirvientes restantes en la mansión Phantomhive no eran nada sin su mentor Sebastián.

El Conde no sabía si su mayordomo se tomaría las vacaciones que le había dado, ya que conociéndolo, lo probable era que volviera antes y pensó y dijo.-ojala y ni se le ocurra hacer algo a ese akuma no baka.-decía mientras trataba de atarse las cintas de los zapatos

Como se pudo, el día termino, más de la mitad de la mansión estaba destruida, los sirvientes con mas heridas que en una batalla y el conde más molesto que nunca, pero estaban vivos y era lo que contaba, en ese momento el ojiazul se cuestionaba si había hecho bien en darle vacaciones a su mayordomo.

Y como para ponerle una cereza en el pastel la queridísima Tía Francés y la linda y dulce Elizabeth Middleford iban en el carruaje para darle una visita al Conde Phantomhive, ya que era importante avisarle que se le requería ya que la abuela iba a dar una noticia.

El sonido de caballos relinchar y las ruedas de un carruaje sacaron al joven amo Ciel de su precioso sueño, abrió los ojos pensando en quien se atrevía a despertarlo tan temprano, al estar totalmente espabilado miro el reloj de su cómoda, dándose cuenta de que pasaba de medio día.

-¡SEBA...!- quiso gritar a su mayordomo, pero el recuerdo de que este estaba de vacaciones a cayo su voz, ahora entendía el porqué de su tardío amanecer.

En ese instante entro Maylene al cuarto del conde y dijo.- ¡Bocchan Lady Elizabeth y la Condesa Middleford están aquí!-decía con una reverencia para retirarse del cuarto

Como pudo se vistió, hacia mucho que no se vestía el solo, después de estar "listo" se dirigió al despacho donde ya lo esperaban sus invitadas. -Disculpen la demora mis ladies.- beso la mano derecha de ambas mujeres presentes.

Ambas la Condesa y su hija estaban alagadas con el recibimiento, el detalle era que Tía Frances era muy minucioso y le dijo al conde.- vaya que elegante se vistió el día de hoy.-decía en tono "burlón" y severa a la vez ya que miraba con desagrado el atuendo del conde.

Y pregunto.- ¿Y dónde está su mayordomo Conde, es que acaso ya ha renunciado? -decía con seriedad

-Sebastián esta en un breve descanso, regresara más tarde.- respondió, con cordialidad el joven. – Díganme ¿a qué debo tan grata visita?- cuestiono sin darle más rodeos al asunto, no se sentía de muy buen humor en ese instante.

-Pues veras la abuela tiene un mensaje importante que dar y se requiere de tu presencia.-decía con solemnidad la Tía Frances

-Es necesario mi presencia, ¿no puede mandarme un escrito como siempre lo hace?- un poco más molesto por el comentario de la dama mayor, subió de tonalidad a su respuesta.

- Es de suma importancia que vayas, ella te estará esperando, ya que al parecer tiene que ver contigo.-dijo subiendo un poco su voz.

-No iré, si la situación lo amerita tendría que haber venido ella personalmente.- Ciel se negaba a participar en otra locura más de la abuela.

-Tienes que ir es de suma importancia y por tu... -no pudo terminar ya que alguien toco la puerta era Finnian quien traía una carta y se la entrego al Conde y con suma cortesía se despidió y salió, la carta iba dirigida a Ciel.

-Es de la abuela.- dijo al ver el sello con el que estaba cerrado el sobre, al abrirlo saco una hoja plegada de color salmón, color bastante desagradable ante los ojos del conde. Paso sus hermosos ojos por las letras de la carta, su rostro demostraba incredibilidad. -¡¿pero que se ha creído esa mujer?!- farfullo alto el joven.

La que hablo fue Elizabeth y dijo.- ¿acaso es algo grave, pasa algo Shieru? ~.-decía algo preocupada

-Vienen hasta aquí y ¿no saben que es lo que pasa? –Ciel ya estaba molesto, eso era raro en él. A la joven dama le causo terror el ver el rostro furioso de su interlocutor, lanzo el papel a los pies de las damas.

-Sólo te diré una cosa Ciel Phantomhive a la abuela no le faltaras al respeto, iremos con ella y se acabó.- se acerco a Ciel lo tomo de la mano y sin más Elizabeth los siguió y les dijo a los sirvientes incluyendo a Tanaka que irían con la abuela a resolver un asunto y que tardarían en regresar, se subieron al carruaje con dirección a la casa de la abuela.

-¿a donde va el amo Ciel? es mejor que le siga.- Sebastian que no había dejado de rondar la mansión por causa de sus preocupaciones, observo como prácticamente secuestraban a su joven amo, poniéndose en marcha tras de el carruaje.

El Conde sin más tuvo que ir con tía Frances y Lizzie con la abuela en el carruaje para ver de que se trataba el asunto o mas bien la noticia que ella daría no paso mucho, hasta que llegaron, en la entrada estaban esperándolos, el cochero bajo a las damas y detrás de ellas iba el Conde tratando de disimular su enojo.

Sebastian se coló como pudo dentro del lugar, para el no era nada complicado, después de todo el era un demonio. Los empleados de la abuela escoltaron a los 3 invitados al despacho de la mujer; dentro la abuela los esperaba impaciente, se notaba el enojo en sus ojos.

En cuanto entraron no tuvieron tiempo de sentarse, la abuela los miro con severidad y dijo.-Se tardaron demasiado, esperaba puntualidad de su parte.-su mirada no cambiaba y decidió ser directa.-Ciel es hora , no es el momento de que te cases con Elizabeth y la tomes como tú esposa y no voy a permitir que nadie diga lo contrario y Ciel no te negaras es todo.-decía y se acordó de algo.-estaba pensando que la boda se ha pospuesto demasiado por lo que se celebrara esta misma noche y se acabo no se hable más .-termino de decir la abuela

El rostro de los más jóvenes de la habitación era todo un dilema, Ciel no podía creer lo que su molesta abuela ordenaba, mientras que Elizabeth no cabía de la emoción. -No importa lo que digas, eso no sucederá.- fueron las palabras del ojiazul.

La tía Frances, la abuela y Lizzie se desconcertaron ante la reacción del Conde ya que este, salio hasta los carruajes y tomo uno rumbo a su mansión. Sin más tía Frances y Lizzie se disculparon y se fueron detrás de Ciel.

Al llegar a la mansión Phantomhive Ciel se dirigió directamente a su despacho; dentro de este estaba Sebastian sirviendo un poco de té. -no se supone que estabas de vacaciones.- escudriño molesto el conde. -lo se amo, pero creo que mi presencia es necesaria.- simplifico el mayordomo,

Ambos estaban "conversando", hasta que se escucho un carruaje, Finian vio quienes eran y dijo.- ¡Tía Frances y Lady Elizabeth! -sin saber que hacer. Estaba Maylene quien fue al despacho y toco diciendo que ya estaban entrando las damas y una de ellas estaba muy molesta

Sin siquiera que alguno de los sirvientes de la mansión le escoltaran, las damas entraron abruptamente al despacho de Ciel, al entrar sus ojos se abrieron como platos; Ciel y Sebastian estaban a escasos centímetros los labios de ambos.

Los dos no vieron a las dos damas entrar hasta que Lizzie pregunto.- ¡¿Que se supone que están haciendo, ustedes dos?! - con una voz de preocupación. Mientras tía Frances no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Lo que no sabían era que Sebastian intentaba sacar una basura del ojo de Ciel. -lo que haga es algo que no te incumbe.- espeto molesto el joven. -por supuesto que si, seré tu esposa.- grito con furia la pequeña chica rubia. -eso no pasara; jamás.- la paciencia de Ciel se estaba acabando, y la insistencia de sus parientas no ayudaba mucho.

Tía Frances estaba más que molesta y dijo.- ¡BASTA LOS DOS!, dejen de comportarse así, Ciel tú padre no hubiera querido que te comportaras así, y menos si supiera que estas de esos modales con tu futura esposa y además no solo se casaran, según la regla tienen que esperar dos meses para que después puedan tener herederos, para que la familia sigua siendo una de las importantes en Inglaterra.-decía con tono de voz ya calmado

-si se trata de hijos ya espero uno.- no sabia de donde lo había sacado, pero fue lo único que se le vino en mente al conde.

-¡¿COMO!? -dijeron las dos

Sebastian embozó una suave sonrisa ante las palabras de su amo. -El joven Ciel espera un hijo...mío.- las palabras del mayor resonaban en los odios de las damas presentes. - ¿Como es eso posible?- cuestionó la dama mayor.

El conde dijo.- si aun me cuesta creer como este kisama lo hizo, y no quiero saberlo.-decía el ojiazul dando una rápida mirada a su mayordomo, devolvió su mirada y dijo.- y no pregunten como este baka siempre sale con algo.-decía con los brazos cruzados

-Eso es imposible.- dijo la tía. -no lo es, el amo Ciel tiene el cuerpo adecuado para la acción.- explico sin mucho detalle el pelinegro.

-Ciel ¿como pudiste?-decía Elizabeth

La joven rubia salió corriendo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. -Entérate que la abuela no aceptara esto.- sentencio la tía. -Mientras haya herederos si lo que lo aceptara.- respondió Ciel con indiferencia.

Sebastian miraba la escena y decía.-Vaya parece que no se lo tomaron bien bocchan.-decía ocultando una sonrisa

-¡ja! como son idiotas, como si lo que les dije fuera verdad.- se mofo abiertamente el conde. -Amo Ciel no se que esta pensando, pero todo lo que se dijo en esta habitación fue verdad.- dijo de lo mas tranquilo el mayordomo. El rostro de Ciel se puso pálido al analizar la situación. -¿a que te refieres con verdad?- pregunto el joven conde.

El pelinegro le dijo.-recuerda bocchan le dije que le dejaría un encargo.-decía a la vez que se acercaba al conde.-pues de eso se trata.-tocaba el vientre de Ciel

-¡Es mentira! ¡No puede ser verdad! para lograr eso debe de haber un encuentro carnal, jamás lo tuve, y menos contigo.- señalo acusadoramente al mayor.

-No hay imposibles para el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive, bocchan, que sería de ello si no se puede tener una descendencia apropiada.-decía son su sonrisa habitual

-debiste consultarme antes de hacer una estupidez de semejante tamaño.- Ciel se tocaba el estomago, aunque estaba molesto la idea de tener dentro de si un nuevo ser le causaba miedo y ¿emoción?

-Bueno al menos que quiera una boda con Lady Elizabeth, puedo hacer algo respecto a ello.-decía.-aun puedo alcanzarlas y decirles que fue un mal entendido.-así usted podría hacer lo que su abuela tanto anhela.-decía poniendo una mano en su mentón

Sebastian estaba apunto de tocar el estomago de Ciel, pero este de un manotazo lo aparto. -No tienes derecho a hacer eso.- se alejo despacio hacia la puerta del despacho, dio una ultima mirada antes de abrir la puerta. -Se me antojo un pastel de chocolate, prepáralo.- fueron las ultimas palabras del conde antes de perderse en la mansión. -El amo se lo tomo muy enserio.- dijo al aire al mayordomo.

Así es como un mayordomo y su amo estaban, tal vez el conde al principio no sabía que hacer, aun así gracias a su mayordomo que es un demonio, se pudo evitar una tragedia "griega" ya que Ciel no amaba a Elizabeth solo era una amiga, y no le daría lo que el necesitaba, aun así tampoco estaba preparado para tener a un demonio en su vientre, pero eso no importa si tienes ha Sebastian Michaelis como shitsuji y akuma, los dos bailando entre lo blanco y lo negro, entre el día y la noche, entre el sol y la luna, lo demás que importa solo el hecho de tener que soportar aun amo colérico y aun mayordomo con un humor algo "cínico".

Fin

Vampire: vaya si estuvo intenso el capitulo

Dark: si mucho

Wind: Sebastian y Ciel juntos

Rogue: si esos dos son tan lindos

Vampire: si como cuando una abeja esta sobre una flor

Dark: ahora tu de sarcástica

Rogue: bueno las aclaraciones

Entre paréntesis se puso algo de humor, notas, algunas palabras como kisama: significa tú, pero de forma vulgar, banal vaya.

Digamos que lo que le dejo encargado el buen Sebastian a Ciel esta en el fic.

Sería todo

Dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind.

Bye!


End file.
